Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to detection and more particularly to paint for detection of radiological and chemical materials.
State of Technology
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Radiological agents include radioactive releases for nuclear plants, releases from stored radioactive material, radiological bombs, dirty bombs, and other systems for releasing radioactive material. Current concerns about radiological warfare tend to be focused on bombs and on deliberate pollution of air, water, or ground. Some radiological agents are extremely virulent, and can kill over time with near-certainty at doses as low as one microgram.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,735 for Paint for Detection of Corrosion and Warning of Chemical and Radiological Attack provides the following state of technology information. The detection of chemical and radiological warfare agents can be accomplished through direct or instrument-assisted visual inspection. Such paints and coatings can warn soldiers of chemical and radiological attack. This feature can be added to tactical vehicles during maintenance operations. The use of paints inside buildings, trains, and subway tunnels would provide a means of detecting the presence of chemical and radiological warfare agents over large surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,913 for Paint for Detection of Corrosion and Warning of Chemical and Radiological Attack provides the following state of technology information. A system for warning of corrosion, chemical, or radiological substances. The system comprises painting a surface with a paint or coating that includes an indicator material and monitoring the surface for indications of the corrosion, chemical, or radiological substances.